All The Things You Said
by Edi Fel
Summary: A Snarry that takes HBP into account gasps Harry finds out the truth of why Snape does what he does in HBP. I AM SO SORRY to those of you that read the summary earlier and haven't finished HBP T.T MxM relationship and HBP spoilers, like, big time spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Title: All The Things You Said

Author: Kloak Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own the song those lyrics are from, and I don't own any HP character, I just borrow them to play with.

Chapter 1 of: 3 or 4

Summary: I guess it's a bit OOC, but, Harry defeats Voldemort, he finds out why Snape did what he did, and now he feels bad about what he's called Snape and the fact that they're going to take him to Azkaban when the catch him.

A/N: The lyrics have been altered a little, since 'All the things she said' didn't quite fit it, it's been changed to 'all the things you said' since that's pretty much what is sounds like when I hear it xx

_All the things you said_

_All the things you said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things you said_

_All the things you said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_This is not enough._

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_

_If I ask for help, it's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

Had anyone ever known a night so dark?

This was the thought running through a mussy haired young man as he walked towards his apartment. He lived in central London, at least for the moment. Voldemort had only fell the week before and everyone was still shaken up about it. For once, he had a moment of peace, a time when everyone was too shocked to realize that, once again, he'd been the Golden Boy.

Reaching up, a hand swiped at a tear that had tried to escape down a slightly freckled cheek. The only person to call him the Golden Boy had been Snape, but it didn't seem to matter right now, all those things. He'd found out the truth behind everything, the reasons Severus had done what he had done, and, it was only sad because they'd cart him off to Azkaban. Not that they could hold him for terribly long, he was Severus Snape after all.

_Stop thinking about him. _It doesn't matter, they won't catch him anyways. _You're doing it again..._ I can't help but be worried... _If you're so worried then go find him! _He hates me...I called him a coward, I was so wrong!

And so this internal battle continued in a similar way as the saviour of the world made his way through the dark night.

The small bump type noise came as his key slid in the lock, twisting it, and a click as he opened the door. Almost as soon as the second click sounded, door closing, he was pressed roughly up against it and a hand shoved over his mouth. He was about to protest, but the light clicked on, and, he realized exactly who was pressing him against his door.

The black eyes that were looking into his moved further away and the hand was removed from his lips, though he had to bite his tongue to keep from licking his now dry lips.

His former potions master had just shoved him against the door, and probably been ready to gag him. It didn't register to ask how the heck the man got in, just a bit of relief that he hadn't gotten caught already.

"What was that for?" he grumbled, running a thumb over his own lips.

"I wasn't sure it was you, could have been Weasley."

There was a hint of disdain in the man's voice, but Harry chose to ignore that, and the very obvious sneer. "You know you can't hide out here long." The emerald eyes were focused on a spot somewhere on the wall, not on the black eyes that were boring into him. It was true, really, they'd catch him if he stayed here.

"I know that."

And now the boy could detect something in the air, something left unsaid. But, what could it be?

For once, the silence seemed to get to Severus, maybe it was just because he was under the impression that half the time the boy had no clue when to shut up. Well, right now was a time to talk, when silence was painful.

"I wanted to see you."

_I keep asking myself, wondering how_

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_

_Nobody else so we can be free_

_Nobody else so we can be free._

It was only a second after the pale man let this slip quietly from his lips that the boy had his shaking arms wrapped around him and his bespectacled face buried in the crook of Snape's neck. He could feel strong arms around him and then the breath of a sigh stir his hair.

"I'm so glad you're not a traitor." A few tears leaked out to dampen the shoulder of the taller man's robes, but it was observed that it didn't look like he minded too terribly much. Severus was such an enigma, a violin playing, scary, spying, intimidating, acting, potion making, headmaster killing, enigma.

A hand slipped soothingly over his back, and the man was even making shushing noises to try and get him to stop crying. It was, odd, and yet, wonderful in the queerest of ways.

"I don't want you to leave, but-" Harry was cut off when warm lips covered his. Tears still rolled down his cheeks even as his arms slid around the older man's neck. He was going to melt soon, he'd never felt anything so intense.

For a second, he was reminded how Ginny smelled, how Ginny tasted, but it was no where near the same, the feeling was so far off it was hard to even remember it. The passion behind the kiss, it was something only someone who has waited a very long time can give to you.

When the warmth started moving away, the press of the lips lessened, ready to leave him wanting, Harry slid his hand into the black hair, not nearly as greasy as everyone thought, and held him there for what felt like an eternity.

The kiss only broke when they both needed air, though, the looks they were giving each other, somewhere between passion, lust, and murderous intent, stated they would gladly stay like that if that troublesome thing called breathing didn't get in the way.

"Harry-" It wasn't warm lips that stopped Snape, it was the pleading green eyes of the boy pressed against him, begging him not to let go, not to question anything, not to ruin this. Those eyes asked Severus to be with him, to be with him in the way Harry desperately needed him.

Another kiss and several minutes later, they had tripped onto the bed and were struggling with Severus' troublesome robes and Harry's bloody jeans.

Laboured breathing could be heard through the dark room, even as the chests of dark shapes moved up in down in an ever steadying rhythm. A head of shaggy hair raised and it's owner crawled up the body of the other, laying his head down on the broad chest.

"Severus, don't leave me." A warm hand slid up his side to rest gently on his back. This created such an odd calming affect, added with being weary from their exercise, that he almost dozed off before he got his answer.

"I won't Harry."

_All the things you said  
All the things you said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things you said  
All the things you said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: All The Things You Said

Author: Kloak Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own the song those lyrics are from, and I don't own any HP character, I just borrow them to play with.

Chapter 2 of 3

Summary: I guess it's a bit OOC, but, Harry defeats Voldemort, he finds out why Snape did what he did, and now he feels bad about what he's called Snape and the fact that they're going to take him to Azkaban when the catch him.

A/N: The lyrics have been altered a little, since 'All the things she said' didn't quite fit it, it's been changed to 'all the things you said' since that's pretty much what is sounds like when I hear it xx Snape's POV, sort of.

_All the things you said  
All the things you said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things you said  
All the things you said  
All the things you said  
This is not enough_

It was so odd, to be laying in Harry Potter's bed… Not only odd, but something he certainly had never guessed to be doing. Messy raven hair, so much like his father's, tickled Severus' abdomen. He shivered every time the boy wonder let out a warm breath, sending shivers up his skin as he lay, staring blankly at the ceiling. The fact was, at least as of two hours ago, the young man didn't want him to leave, even though it had been he who pointed out he would surely be caught if he stayed in this place. A dilemma of incredible proportion this was, and he didn't know what to do.

Unfortunately, it was not long after this that the aurors came storming in. Severus did his best to fight them without harming them too much but was finally overtaken, even as Harry was struggling to get to him. In an almost classic, and when the potions master would think about it later, cliché move, he stretched his hand out to try and grab onto him. They didn't manage and were pulled apart, the Golden Boy simply being restrained and Severus becoming stunned.

There was no trial. The earlier testimony from Harry, though he utterly regretted it now, was more than sufficient for Scrimgoer to toss him into Azkaban. Though the prison was no where near as forbidding as before, it was no trip to grandma's either. Severus' wand was to be destroyed but was ultimately saved by Hermione, who claimed it could be used as evidence. This was only because the young man had asked her to get it for him, knowing at the moment they all thought Snape had done something to his mind.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want him so much_

Long, pale fingers gripped the bars on the window of his cell, black eyes peering out at the moon as a low sigh slipped between gritted teeth and only slightly parted lips. Digits released their grip as he slipped back down onto the bed, raven hair fallen like a curtain over his eyes, hiding their dull quality.

Azkaban wasn't taking its toll, his eyes were always like that if they weren't shining with menace or some such similar emotion. Add to that the stress of little sleep and hardly any food, and you were extraordinary if your eyes didn't lack luster.

And then there was that other matter… his feelings for his world's boy wonder. Honestly, he wasn't sure why he'd gone to Harry's flat in the first place, he'd known the only thing that awaited there was to get himself caught. At this point, they why of his capture was lost on him, truly unsure of how they'd managed to track him so quickly.

_Had to have been an impulse, _he thought. Of course, he already knew that and didn't honestly need any reassurances. The question was why…

_You wanted to see him, remember professor?_ That little voice in his head sounded an awful lot like the man in question, of course there was the possibility it was just taunting him… Oh come now, it was his own voice in his head after all… even if it didn't even sound remotely like him.

_Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

He wished he could just leave, taking Harry somewhere they didn't all know him as their saviour, someplace decidedly muggle where it would be hard to track them. To be free to live was what he wanted, almost as much as he wanted the young man who'd grown from the boy he'd tormented all those years. The irony was far from lost on him.

It was true, he'd killed Dumbledore, the greatest headmaster, and most long lived, Hogwarts had ever seen. _I will never be gone as long as there are those still loyal to me…_ Albus had said that on more than one occasion, it appeared to be one of his favored sayings. True as it was, Dumbledore's influence remained, the man himself really was gone, and he couldn't come back.

The last in the Gryffindor line had lost two people particularly important to him in as many years, but now the young man understood, at least, why one of them died. Though Severus muttered a curse, the man had already been dead, he simply gave up a bit of time to spare the young Malfoy a weight and save the former Death Eater's own life. It was depressing that he was stuck here because of the old fool's all too well meaning antics.

As for Black… well, that wasn't exactly his fault, though it was one of his memories that caused Harry's confidence in the absolute perfection of his godfather to waver, to feel pity, pity for the greasy git of a potion's master. It was a sentiment he didn't want nor need.

But the shame was still on his head, and he wished he could wash it all away in an instant, to start over.

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

Dealing with guards peeking in and staring at him was just queer to begin with, but when one asked him exactly what he had done to Harry Potter, inquiring about the fact that they were found naked together, he just completely ignored him. Something was pulling at his ever tightening heart strings, a pain that he knew was not his own.

"Why do you put me in such pain Harry?" He let slip once, rubbing his chest as he paced. His heart was stinging and the need to hold Harry in his arms once more was becoming over whelming.

When the guard came next to give him his food, he kicked the tray up into his face, effectively smacking him in the face. When the man felt his nose, apparently in immense pain and trying to assess the damage, Severus grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him further into the room. Bolting out, he slipped the lock firmly back on the door and then began his slow descent out of the prison.

It was a bit rocky at first, guards being just about everywhere, but once he got to the lower security prisoners, thieves and the like, he was basically able to just run through the halls all they way out.

_Don't leave me._

"I won't, not ever."

_All the things you said  
All the things you said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things you said  
All the things you said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things you said  
All the things you said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things you said  
All the things you said  
All the things you said  
All the things you said  
All the things you said  
All the things you said  
All the things you said  
All the things you said, you said  
All the things you said  
All the things you said_


End file.
